Aurora Borealis
by Prism Fire
Summary: Derision, Turbid, Illicit, and Rancor...What would you do if you were trapped in a poisoned web of luxury? Fight, of course.
1. Awakening

**Welcome to **_**Aurora Borealis**_**. This story is not about Rhine and her quest home, but about another girl who was kidnapped from her home and her three sister wives. ****Deceived by the person she once trusted, Charlotte is kidnapped from her home, taken by the Gatherers, and sold into a polygamous marriage with three other sister wives. But just when she tries to wriggle out of her new husband's sincere grip, Charlotte only finds herself falling deeper in love with the man she despises most. And yet the Northern Lights ripple on...**

**I don't want to give much away. I hope you, fellow reader and writer of the small **_**Chemical Garden Trilology**_** archive, can spare a review.**

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

**AWAKENING: **

**The Beginnings of Spite**

* * *

_An act of this sort was bound__ to_ get me killed. I never took risks, never placed a toe out of line. Ventures like this always ended up disastrous and someone would get hurt. _Always._ This time it would be me.

I had _trusted_ him. My time with Bishop had been something special. _He_ had been something special.

_"Meet me at the Skyline tomorrow at moonhigh." _The plead in his dark amber eyes had been what caused me to succumb.

_"But what if we get caught?" I whispered, barely daring to breathe._

_A small smirk spread across his face._ _"Then it would have been worth it." _

How could I have been so foolish? Of course, I had gone back to the abandoned five-star hotel the next night, and after one time I was hooked.

_"Will you be back tomorrow?" Bishop asked carefully, his hands slowly traveling down my spine, causing my limbs tingle. _

_"I'll try. Bishop…are we meant to be together? Are you ever afraid you'll get caught?" I questioned softly. Something flickered in Bishop's eyes, changing the warm pools of amber into two blazing fires. _

_"I can do what I want, Charlotte. What has your father ever done for us? He only set us apart." _

The intensity of his gaze would permanently be burned into my thoughts. It still frightens me to this day.

_"I'm sorry." Bishop finally continued, his voice quiet and his eyes pained. "W-Will you be back tomorrow? For me?" _

_"Of course." _That was always my answer, confirming that I would continue to go against my father's wishes just for him and him only.

How could I have been so wrong?

* * *

The music played, resounding around the grove. I marched behind the younger girls, the oldest ones lingering after me. My heart hammered in my ears, pounding against my throat, beating in my chest, and striking against my ribs. It was a continuous cycle of drumming heartbeats thrashing my anxious body senseless.

I kept my eyes locked on the shorter dirty blonde before me, her up-do bobbing with every step she took. I was unable to understand why she could walk with such a bounce in her step. As an orphan she had been trained every waking second for this moment. Her goal in life was about to be accomplished.

I, on the other hand, was _not _looking forward to this polygamous marriage. I was _not _looking forward to coming in contact with the man at the head of the half circle the girls and I made. I was especially _not _looking forward to marrying the man who had ordered my kidnapping.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Maybe I should back up a bit. Rewind to where my journey truly began.

* * *

My head lifted drowsily, my eyes fluttering open. I was sprawled out across a satin bed, the sheets damp and my body dripping with sweat. I was nauseous beyond reason and I gripped the mattress groaning as I fought the urge to vomit, to keep what little food that was stored inside my body _inside my body. _

The bile was rising fast. I swallowed it back down with a shudder, refusing to even think about upchucking.

"Hmm. I'm surprised she hasn't vomited," a curious voice says.

"Everyone reacts to the sleep gas differently,"

"Well let's get her into the tub,"

Before I know it I'm dragged off my bed, across an emerald green carpet that feels softer than velvet as it runs across the back of my calves. The three women stand me up and I take notice of their gray hair, their soft wrinkles.

_'First generations,' _I thought. In this world the first generations consist of people who are literally immune to all sickness-cancer, the common cold, STD's, you name it, they're unable to catch it. The scientists had come up with the ingenious plan so the human race would be untouchable after the third world war that blew up all of the continents but America. What they didn't predict was that when the first generation had children, the next would be ticking time bombs with immunity to all sickness but the one that waits inside of them. For girls, when they turn twenty they die. Just like that, they're dead, no if, ands, or buts about it. The same happens to boys when they turn twenty-five.

The babbling women strip me of clothing, submerging me into a bathtub full of hot water and solvents. They push my body down into the water that is causing my skin to tingle and vibrate. My lips quiver as my tongue moves in odd ways inside my mouth, curving and swerving around the words I'm trying to form.

"Sleep gas?" I finally managed to get out. I slowly sat up, my body swiveling to the side of the bathroom where three women stood. They squeal at the sound of my voice, their eyes glittering.

"I came out of the vents in the limo!" They beam, not finishing the sentence. They don't need to. I already know what they mean to say but cannot. I know that I was knocked out so I didn't know where I was being taken. So I wouldn't be able to find my way back.

My mind whirled as I was shoved down into the water once again. I remembered being betrayed by Bishop who was actually a Gatherer. I remembered the truck ride to the empty lot. I remembered the darkness and the girls whimpering and screaming.

Due to the virus, the human population was slowly beginning to die out like the ruins of other countries below the ocean water. Polygamy then came into effect, another ingenious plan by the scientists who were fighting to find a cure. People called Gatherers kidnapped young girls who were old enough to bare children and then were sold to rich House Governors. Some orphanages trained young girls on how to be great wives while others simply sold them to the Housemasters and let them be kidnapped. The girls and boys without the best genes were taught how to cook, clean, and sew so they could be sold to rich owners.

I was kidnapped one night I spent outside talking to Bishop. Bishop had gagged me with a rag and pulled me into a waiting truck and threw me inside with other girls. The doors closed, sending us into perpetual darkness.

I remembered when the truck came to a stop and we were unloaded into an empty lot. There was a faint click as the truck doors slid open. A shaft of light glittered pale gold in the darkness of the room, illuminating a slot across the faces of the girls who were concealed in the murky gloom. We looked bedraggled, wounded, and filthy.

Five men strode around us as the Gatherers measured the width of our hips, our breasts, our waists, and our legs. The Gatherers took the girls who didn't meet their requirements back into the trucks. The rest of the others waited.

I remained in the line, my body deemed worthy to bare healthy children. The thought made me gag, but I remained stoic, looking down at my feet. The eyes of the first few men who approached me only stared at my body before they passed. One of the men actually rapped my hind with the back of his hand.

I could hear his feet approaching before I felt his finger gently tap my shoulder. The man was waiting for me to look up as if he craved my attention. He grinned when I gazed up, his eyes hungrily running over each feature of my face, not wandering down to my boobs once. Plus one respect point for him. At least he wasn't a horny animal.

"I want this one," he said to the Gatherers.

"That one is a bit more expensive than your others, Mr. Grayson,"

"I don't care," he responded, his eyes still boring into mine. I held his gaze, wondering what he saw in me that was so important.

I was yanked back to reality by the older ladies drying me off and yanking me into clothing. I stared down at the simple lace shirt and black pants they had put me in as I was shoved down into a chair.

"Your domestic is going to take care of you now!" One of the called as they began to exit the room.

"I can see why the House Governor chose her!" Another cooed as they left, the door slamming with a click.

I got up from my seat, wandering around the bedroom, my toes grazing the lenient carpeting. There was a dresser, a red velvet ottoman, a bedside table, the bed, and two chairs placed against the wall. My first destination was the window. I shook the handle as I tried to force it open but the locked window wouldn't budge. I pressed my weight against it but the glass didn't even tremble. The tried the door but it refused to open. I pressed my hands against it, trying to force it to open.

"Open sesame!"

Not a thing. I pounded against the hard wood angrily, furious that I was held here. I glanced up; an air vent was there but it was much too small to fit me. There was a flap in the wall, a laundry chute which was only able to fit small loads of laundry. I couldn't even fit both of my legs inside. My skin was still prickling from the bath and on close examination I found my legs hairless. I stared at the smooth, glowing skin, running my fingers up and down my legs before I pulled my pant legs back down. While I was daydreaming the ladies had manicured and pedicured me to perfection and even gotten both sets of nails painted red. One of the sentences from the first generation women that had managed to wriggle into my daydreaming was _'doesn't red look absolutely fantastic against her skin tone?' _

I gagged, pressing my face against my legs as I pulled them to my chest. A strangled sob escaped my throat as I realized the reality of my situation. I would not be going back to my father. I would never ever see them or my siblings again. I was trapped in this prison until the day I died.

I loved my family for they were the one thing I could be proud of. My mother died giving birth to my little brother and my father worked in nearby factories taking jobs when he could find them. My little sister and brother looked up to me for everything, always asking for my advice or to play with them. We lived relatively well for we had food to eat and a warm place to live. We boarded up the windows so orphans and robbers wouldn't be able to break in. My father would sleep with a gun by his side. No one ever dared to force their way into our home.

_Home. _I felt hot tears begin to roll down my cheeks just as the door flew open. My head shot up, not knowing who or what my eyes would lay upon.

A small girl with blonde hair and green eyes closed the door behind her. She was dressed in a white dress, her hair held in low pigtails by white ribbons. She set down the box she was carrying on my bed and kneeled down by me. This tiny girl couldn't even come up to my chest, but then again I was 5'8".

"It's okay, my lady," her soft voice assured me. "There's no need to cry,"

I sniffled, my eyes finding hers. _Yes,_ I wanted to tell her. _Yes, there is need to cry. _

"You're taking this much better than some of the other to-be wives," she stroked my hair with her fingers.

"I am?"

"Yes. Lady Bay was so disoriented she tried to spear herself with the tip of an umbrella! And Lady Hannah kept throwing herself against the door and walls, screaming." She explained. "It took all of us domestics to calm her down,"

"Domestics?"

"Yes, domestics. Each to-be wife has a domestic, and I'm yours. Domestics are caregivers."

What a strange world I was trapped in. It was a world of luxury yet all I wanted to do was leave and run as fast as I could till wherever I was was only a speck on the horizon.

"Why are you here?" I was full of questions that day.

The tiny blonde smiled. "I have to get you ready to see Governor Jeremy. He wants to meet you and take you for a walk."

She took my hands in hers and pulled me to my feet. Unlike the first generations, the little girl was gentle. She sat me down on the ottoman and her in one of the chairs.

"I don't know your name," I uttered as she told me to close her eyes.

"I'm Marie," the tiny girl beamed. She didn't look older than ten years old. "What about you? None of us know your name yet."

"Charlotte," I uttered my eyes downcast. "Charlotte Attridge. But you can call me Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you, Lady Charlotte. Now if you could please close your eyes and relax your lips, I can do your makeup."

"You don't have to call-"

"Please close your eyes, my lady," Marie responded. I did as I was told as she began to paint my face. I could only hope that I wasn't going to be drastically dyed different colors or have my lips puckered with a dark red to match my nails. I didn't care for make-up much and it wasn't because I never wore it. I had seen all the wives on TV with dramatic lips and eyes with false lashes and dyes and I had promised myself never to ware that sort of stuff.

There was a dab here and a brush there. Marie worked so lightly that I could barely tell that she was there. I could feel her presence around me, brushing my eyelids and dotting my lips. She moved onto my hair, her fingers running through it with some kind of gel that smelled like vanilla. A mint was slipped into my mouth and I sucked on the candy.

"So your breath will smell nice," Marie commented. "There. I'm done."

Marie took my hand and walked me over to the dresser where the large mirror was installed on the headboard. I took in my appearance, shocked by what I saw.

The girl in the reflection had eyelids that glimmered softly with every blink-nothing overpowering but pretty. The neutral eyeliner brought out her deep blue eyes so they seemed even darker and more mysterious. Her face seemed to radiate with a healthy, clean glow. Her lips were glossed with a pale pink so it enhanced the color of her lips and whitened her straight teeth even more so. This gorgeous girl's brown hair waved gently to her mid chest and was parted off to the right. The job was simple but stunning.

"Marie," I watched as the girl in the reflection's eyes went wide.

"You don't like it?"

"Of course I do," I grinned. My first smile in this hellhole. I felt the grin slowly slide off my face, but I kept a small smile for Marie. I hated this place with such a burning intensity and I was starting to become part of it. I couldn't. I _wouldn't. _I refused I managed a small smile for the tiny domestic who had already touched my heart.

"I'm glad," Marie giggled. Her chime-like laughter was halted when her watch beeped. She frowned, tapping a few buttons on it before she took my hand again.

"Governor Jeremy is waiting for you outside. He's getting anxious," Marie pulled me into the hallway and down the long Persian-rugged corridor to an elevator. As we walked I searched the area for any way to escape but I found none. Once inside the elevator Marie swiped a card around her neck through a slot and with a jolt the elevator began to descend.

Being claustrophobic is not one of the great perks in my life. When I thought about it, there was no great perks to my life. I immediately broke out in a cold sweat. Marie seemed to notice that something was wrong a squeezed my clammy hand.

"There's no need to be nervous," Marie whispered.

"I've never been in an elevator," I said. "And I'm not a big fan,"

Marie nodded sympathetically as the walls began to close in around us. There was a ding and the deathtrap burst open.

Now that I was out my mind went back to its main objective: escape. I was going outside. I could run for the hills. Marie led me out two golden doors and I was greeted by a gust of wind.

It was miles upon miles of endlessness. The first few I could see were green lawns, a pool, tennis and basketball court, a soccer field, a trampoline, and a huge garden with a glass greenhouse in the center. Beyond that was forest. Pine trees, cedars, and hardwoods as far as the eye could see.

Marie was no longer by my side. I stood rooted to the spot, watching as a man looped towards me.

It was the man from before: the same chocolate brown eyes, light brown hair, and tall figure. He towered over me by several inches as he gazed down at me.

"Hello," a smile lit up his whole face. I remained paralyzed. I could run. I could faster than him if I tried. But another thought hit me. If I could become his first wife and gain his trust, I would have all the opportunity in the world to run.

It wasn't only that thought that kept me rooted in one place. It was the look of sincerity that glimmered in his eyes, the way he made my heart race when my eyes met his.

"What? No reply?" His voice was teasing now. "I'm Jeremy."

"I know,"

His smile transformed into a grin at the sound of my voice. "Do I get the privilege of knowing your name?"

I was quiet for a moment, not ready to respond.

"There's no need to be scared or shy," Jeremy raised his hand as if he was going to take mine, but he hesitated.

"I'm Charlotte," I said. "You can call me Charlie."

"Charlie," he nodded. "I like that."

And as he looped his arm through mine and we walked out towards the greenhouse, I wasn't sure if I could entirely hate Governor Jeremy. But then I remembered my kidnapping, my family wondering if I was dead in a ditch somewhere, and my malice was renewed. But it wasn't the fact that my spite wasn't completely filled that frightened me.

I was frightened that a tiny part of me was looking forward to calling him my husband.

* * *

-Prism Fire-


	2. Inaugurate

**Here's the next chapter~**

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**INAUGURATE: **

**Thee I Forcefully Wed**

* * *

_"Charlotte! Charlotte!" _

_The mist swirls around me, choking me and capturing my voice in my chest. I can see three distant figures on the opaque horizon. I can hear them screaming my name, desperate for an answer. _

_I'm trapped in a funnel of wind. Rendered motionless I try to shout but no sound escapes me. My words remained lodged in my throat. The wind quiets down as a giant wedding band falls from the sky, trapping me in its golden ring. There is pounding on the other side. I run towards it but my legs are lead. I move slower than molasses, unable to make a simple grunt. _

_The pounding fades away. My family is leaving. Awful inhuman screams finally rip out of me as I cry for them to come back. My legs are working again. I'm right here. Don't leave me now. _

_But they are moving faster and farther away. Or maybe I'm the one who is sucked from their reach… _

"Lady Charlotte?"

"No…no…come back…"

"Lady Charlotte,"

There was pressure on my shoulders as my body was rattled. My eyes flashed open and my body shot up in a sitting position. I was drenched in the same cold sweat of when I had first woken up two days ago.

"You were having a nightmare," Marie explained. The blonde pixie was waiting by my side. "If you could get up, I can clean your sheets for you,"

I got to my feet, my legs wobbling as I grabbed the bedside table, my knuckles white. Oregon. I was in Oregon, not Vermont. Not my home. I was still a prisoner.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"It's almost past three. You slept for a long time. I didn't want to wake you until now."

I had stayed up that night unable to sleep. I didn't truly fall asleep till Marie came in and checked on me at seven in the morning.

Lunch was sitting on the glass countertop my hands were threatening to break. I released the table and picked up my plate. Grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup with a glass of iced tea. I thanked Marie before she threw my sheets down the laundry shoot and left, leaving the door wide open for me.

I ate before I got dressed in a crewneck sweater and jeans, shivering at the chilly air conditioning. I donned a pair of fuzzy socks and set off to explore, thanking Marie for her present.

The hallway was very long, consisting of several open rooms- a library, a game room, a sitting room, and a deck that jutted off from the mansion bust was completely covered in shatterproof glass. There would be no jumping off the patio, no breaking through the glass cell.

All of the other doors were closed but one other. I peered inside finding another girl who looked about my age. Her white blonde hair fell in two braids down her front and her pale gray eyes were shaded by long eyelashes. Her head popped up when I entered her room. I stood in the doorway, unsure of what was about to come.

"Are you a to-be wife also?"

I slowly nodded.

"What do you think of our new prison?" Her tone was lighthearted, but buried beneath the playfulness was a dark morbidity.

I didn't respond. Instead I plopped down in front of her, crossing my legs. She folded her arms.

"How old are you?" And by that, she meant _how many years do you have left? _

"Sixteen," I acknowledged.

"I'm sixteen too. My name is Bay. What about you?"

"Charlotte,"

Bay smirked and flopped down on the ground with a longwinded scream. I winced, covering my ears.

"It feels good to scream," Bay said. "It reminds me that they're not completely in control of me. Have you met our groom?"

The way she bounced from one subject to another stunned me. The ecstaticness in her voice wasn't forced. She was remaining happy even though she was stuck in this place, would be forced to bare Jeremy's children, and be a toy of our future husband.

I simply nodded again.

"He likes Hannah the best. He always takes her out for walks and to see his dogs."

Bay noticed the confused look that crossed my face. "Hannah is seventeen so she's the oldest to-be wife. There's you, me, and Aubrey who's fourteen." She counted the girls off on her fingers with a shrug. "Four wives in all. He came to my room yesterday to talk with me, but he didn't let me go outside."

I absorbed this knowledge, my eyes revolving around the room. Her room was basically the same as mine but her carpeting was sapphire blue.

"How did you meet him?"

"He took me for a walk to see the greenhouse," I told her.

"Humph." Bay rolled around on the carpet so she was on her stomach. "He must not like me then."

"Lady Charlotte!" Marie was in the doorway with another small girl in a matching outfit. "We need to get you ready for the wedding!"

Bay tapped my hand as a goodbye. Marie took my hand and escorted me back to my room, talking so quickly her words were blurring together.

"Youweren',"

Marie made me sit down on the ottoman as she left the room and came back several seconds later with a white dress. She pointed to the bathroom and handed me a white slip to get into. I obliged, not wanting to give Marie too much trouble. Once I was out again, I stepped into the gown and was zipped into it. I sat still as Marie did my makeup and hair, twittering on about the wedding and other information I would need.

"The wedding is going to take place on the gazebo and you'll be walking in order of age. Lady Aubrey will be in front of you and ladies Bay and Hannah will be behind you. It'll be beautiful, Lady Charlotte. I can't wait till you see it. House Governor Jeremy had Housemaster Kiri and Housemaster Hugh get workers to decorate it and even Governor Jeremy's brother Damon and his wives are attending. Make sure you keep good posture and…"

As she blathered on reality hit me like an iron hammer. The wedding was today. I would no longer be Charlotte Attridge. I would be stuck here in this web of false security, luxury, and forced matrimony until the day I died. I could not escape. The bile was back again, rising and burning on its path up my esophagus. Everything she was saying blurred into one hideous mess. I opened my mouth to take a deep breath but another mint was popped into my mouth and I was suddenly soothed by the medicine that rested inside.

"There," Marie says with a last brush on my face. "I'm finished."

I got to my feet, glimpsing in the mirror. I was transformed into a beautiful bride with smoky eyelids that brought out the intensity of my eyes and my lips were slightly darkened so they looked fuller than before. My hair was curled in ringlets and half of it was twisted and pulled into a few bobby pins behind my head. Marie got up on the ottoman and clipped the veil into my hair with a diamond encrusted barrette. The veil was long and the outsides were made of lace. It trailed to the ground, training behind the dress. The dress was strapless and hugged my curves until it reached my hips. The gown then draped out around my legs. The material sparkled and glittered in the light much like my makeup had previously-not overpowering glitter but just enough to catch the eye.

"Did you make the dress?" I wondered, my voice nearly inaudible from awe.

Marie dipped her head bashfully. "And the veil too. I even bedazzled the shoes for you."

Silver pumps were slipped onto my feet and I was lead to the elevator by Marie's steady hand. We meandered through a labyrinth of hallways and corridors until we came to dead end. Marie pushes the heavy wooden doors aside and leads me inside a cream colored sitting room.

Three other brides are being worked on by their domestics, buzzing around their keepers as they added their finishing touches. The first one that caught my eye was Bay. Her domestic was finishing her hair, sweeping it up into an elegant braid that winded a path around the side of her head and ended in a side braid. She was wearing a floor-length white dress that was tight around her breasts but then flowed down, the material catching and waving like rippling water.

The second bride I assumed to be the screamer. Her curly almost-black hair was down and fell just past her shoulders. Her dress had long lacey sleeves, a lacey collar, and had a lace back that wove down to her hips. She was hissing to her domestic that her shoes were too small and her hair was too tight and how could she be expected to walk down the aisle in that condition. Nevertheless her olive green eyes were wide and she was radiating happiness.

The littlest bride was Aubrey. She was wiggling uncomfortably as her domestic poked and prodded her, crimpling her dirty blonde hair. Her dress was white with capped sleeves and bedazzled with pearls. It looked much like a ball gown and it pooled away from her like a cloud. Nevertheless she looked just as excited as Hannah, maybe even more so.

"Are the girls ready?" The head of a child poked in between two other wooden doors at the opposite end of the room.

"They are," Aubrey's domestic chirped.

"Line them up. The music is starting."

With that the boy left leaving us to our caretakers. Marie guided me to my spot in line behind Aubrey and in front of Bay and Hannah.

"Good luck!" Marie whispered, tugging my veil and dress into place. "Remember what I said!"

What had she said? I couldn't remember her advice. All I knew was the steady rhythm of my heart accelerating faster and faster, its beat becoming unbearable. The doors swished open and the music started.

The first thing I noticed was that the afternoon had become evening. I gazed out at the forest, watching the sun dip down below the horizon. The golden glow washed over my skin, warming my face for the last few moments the sun existed before the endless miles that was the Housemasters' yard was plunged into a dark dusk. Faint rays of light lingered in the sky for a few moments longer before they were consumed by twilight. The deep purple heavens glittered with the first stars of the night.

_Where had the time gone? _

The music resounding around the grove as we made our way to the gazebo. My heart hammered in my ears, pounding against my throat, beating in my chest, and striking against my ribs. It was a continuous cycle of drumming heartbeats thrashing my anxious body senseless. It overpowered the demonic wedding tune that threatened to burst my ear drums and make me collapse.

To cope, I kept my eyes locked on Aubrey, her up-do bobbing with every step she took. I was unable to understand why she could walk with such a bounce in her step. As an orphan she had been trained every waking second for this moment. Her goal in life was about to be accomplished. Yet how could she be so overjoyed by a shortened life of imprisonment?

I, on the other hand, was _not _looking forward to this polygamous marriage. I was _not _looking forward to coming in contact with the man at the head of the half circle the girls and I made. I was especially _not _looking forward to marrying the man who had ordered my kidnapping and brought me here to this life.

The gazebo was decorated with strands of twinkling lights, the minute lamps bathing us in what I supposed to be romantic illumination.

The music ended with one last wavering note and my heart seemed to skid to a stop with a damp thud. Bystanders stood on the outer edge of the gazebo but when I thought back to the scramble of information Marie had spewed, I knew who they were. Jeremy's brother stood with five wives clinging to all parts of his body-or so it seemed. The sixth wife waited off to the side more as if she was an outcast of Damon's adoring polygamous family. Housemaster Kiri and Hugh were on either side of a minister who was behind Jeremy.

Jeremy was dressed in a tux, his hair slicked back elegantly. He smiled pleasantly and Hannah beamed back as if our groom was an object of excessive devotion. Aubrey's ivory teeth glittered as she too grinned at her idol.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite five souls in holy matrimony. Fate has brought them together and as lovers they will…"

I tuned out the minister as he monotoned on. I could run now, I really could. But something held me in my spot, made me stand erect, shoulders back, chin high, and fearless as my father would want me to be. The tedious speech was over and now the domestics were stepping forward, their hands closed and held out before them.

"Aubrey Grayson," Jeremy said, taking the object from Aubrey's domestic's hands, "My wife."

"Charlotte Grayson," Jeremy uttered, his eyes finding mine. I held his gaze as Marie unfurled her clasped hands, revealing a golden wedding band. Jeremy took my hand, his ginger grip warm and strangely reassuring. He hesitated, his stare transfixed. "My wife,"

I continued to look him in the eye until he moved on to Bay. I glimpsed down at the glistening ring and the bile was back. I was Charlotte Attridge, not Charlotte Grayson. I was still Charlotte Attridge right?

"Bay Grayson,"

Surprise flickered across Bay's freckled face, followed by terror which was then replaced by serenity. These emotions came so fast that if I would have blinked, I would have only seen the calm façade. Jeremy only seemed to notice the composure.

"My wife,"

Last but certainly not least was Hannah. His face was only mere inches from hers as she placed the ring on her finger.

"Hannah Grayson,"

Hannah's bottom lip sagged a bit as she relaxed.

"My wife,"

Hannah hid her disappointment that she wasn't bestowed with a kiss with a smile. "My husband," she replied.

And just like that the party was over and I was whisked back to my room by Marie as the violet dusk faded into black, the rest of the stars freeing themselves from the long-gone sunlight. Before I knew it I was breathing normally again, my heart beating at its regular pace.

Marie helped me out of my dress and sat me back down on the ottoman, washing my face with some kind of makeup removing wipes. She then instructed me to close my eyes and relax before she started to paint my face again. Instead of going for my usual soft glow, I looked fierce and sullen. My eyes were smoky but that time in a dark blue that matched my eyes. My lips were a deep red, almost darker than blood. My cheekbones were highlighted. I looked like a glowering warrior ready for battle.

That, boys and girls, is called irony.

Marie pulled a blue dress over my head and zipped up the back. The dress was much tighter than my wedding dress and was low cut to show a fair amount of cleavage thanks to the pushup bra in the interior of the dress. Every curve could be seen on my body and seemed to be magnified by the dress. The dress ended above my mid-thigh and I reminded myself not to bend down in that attire. On my feet were black stilettos even higher than before. My nails remained blood red to match my lips.

"The outfit is to show that you are grown up. You are ready for your husband to come to you at any time." Marie explained with a tiny smile. She took both my hands in hers and led me back to the elevator. We were joined by my other sister wives who were all wearing the same thing in different colors- Bay in red, Hannah in green, and Aubrey in black. All of our hair was down.

When Marie released my hands and closed the elevator doors, Bay took my hand instead, unable to acknowledge me any other way. I didn't even think once about my claustrophobia.

We were seated in a row, Bay and I side by side in the middle and Aubrey on my side and Hannah on Bay's. Jeremy sat in front of us and Housemasters Kiri and Hugh sat at the heads of the table.

"I'm so happy for all of you!" Housemaster Kiri squeals. Her platinum blonde hair was cropped short so it didn't fall past her shoulders and her son had inherited her chocolate brown eyes. She was very petite and I could tell she had to be shorter than me.

Housemaster Hugh on the other hand had given Jeremy his brown hair and height. His eyes were not warm but sultry and unpleased. He looked very finicky.

"So happy," Hugh forced a pained smile.

Dinner started off quietly but by seconds Hannah was blabbing away, talking nonsense as she tried to charm Jeremy and his parents. Aubrey chirped in, obviously irritated that she was not the center of attention. Bay smiled and piped up occasionally, her few words much more charming than anything Hannah had said. By the look of it her wit had already captured Kiri's heart.

"What about you, sweetie?" My downcast eyes bolted up from my plate to Kiri. She continued with a smile, "I didn't catch your name before,"

I knew that she was only trying to persuade me to speak, to hear the sound of my voice and be assured that I was still with them.

"Charlotte," I said, refusing to whisper.

"But she also goes by Charlie," Jeremy butted in, shooting me a smile. I didn't return it.

"How…captivating," Hugh trailed off, picking at his salad.

"Where are you from?" Kiri questioned, her eyes shimmering.

"Vermont," I swallowed. I forced myself to warm up to her good intentions. I could already tell that she could be trusted. Hugh could be not. I smiled, trying to look attentive.

"Have you seen the greenhouse? I'll have to take you to see it!" Kiri twittered.

"Charlotte has already seen the greenhouse," Hannah cut across our conversation, ruining the mood with her cold, nosy, and prying tone. "I haven't. Maybe you should take me instead,"

Hannah ended her sentence with what she thought was an adoring grin.

Kiri dipped her head. "I can take both of you if you would like,"

The dinner ended shortly after that. We were escorted back upstairs by our domestic and were prepped for bed. Marie chatted with me as she removed my makeup but I didn't pay attention. A worried expression crept across her face when I never responded to her questions.

"Are you okay, Lady Charlotte?" Marie inquired, her eyebrows lowered with concern.

"I'm fine," I lied, plastering on a pseudo grin. Marie didn't look fully reassured with my response, but I tried to look confident as my mind wandered back to Hannah who jealousy was certainly not her color.

Marie tucked me into bed once I was in my nightgown and patted my cheek before she left, plunging my room into night.

Just when I started to fall asleep the door slowly creaked open, awakening me from my doze. A familiar slot of light cut through the gloom and I could have sworn I heard a girl whimper and cry.

But I wasn't in the back, waiting for the Gatherers to release us. I was in my bed in a different prison, maybe one more horrifying than any silver truck.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Jeremy apologized quietly as he closed the door behind him. I sat up, my eyes watching him as he came to the edge of my bed.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

I shook my head, permitting him to sit down. I refused to allow him to come any closed.

"I was feeling lonely," Jeremy explained softly. "I'm sorry that I woke you up."

The house was full of three other wives and he was lonely? I was sure that Hannah would be dying for him to enter her room and Aubrey would be up, wondering when he would come to her. Yet he had come to me. Maybe he had already went to the other girls and consummated with them, but he wouldn't be with me. I would fight him with all my might if he tried.

Jeremy waited for my reply, but it didn't come. I watched him, his brown eyes hidden by the darkness. I wondered dully if my eyes could be seen or not.

"Are you afraid of me?" Jeremy's voice was a mere exhale.

Truthfully, yes. Instead I said, "I just met you,"

That made Jeremy laugh. He covered his mouth, stifling his chortles. I pressed back against the bed, bringing my knees to my chest, suddenly afraid of him. Jeremy noticed this and moved closer, his hand outstretched. What would he do? Grab me? Force me out of bed? Rip my clothes off of me?

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his hand stroking my hair. He scooted closer and I allowed him to. He pried my sheets back, slipped into bed with me. He sat next to me, his face turned towards mine.

We sat like that for a long time, listening to each other breathe until Jeremy laid down and fell asleep. I finally crawled next to him, resting my head against his chest, listening to his heart, surprised that he had one. The sincerity in his voice and gaze shocked me. Maybe he really did care about his wives. As soon as he was unconscious I was left to the darkness and the moonlight that filtered in through my locked window. This was still a prison. That was my last thought as I too fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

-Prism Fire-


	3. Rancor

**Here's the next chapter. Haffun reading~**

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**RANCOR: **

**That Feeling of Hate When You Strangely Find Peace In the Hell You're Trapped In**

* * *

When I awoke, Jeremy is gone. The only trace of him is the compressed mark in the sheets where he had slept. I could only imagine the smirk on his face when he woke up with my face pressed in his chest.

I nibbled on the breakfast that had been delivered to my room by the attendant (eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns) before I started a bath and got ready for the day.

What had really happened last night? What was Jeremy's ulterior motive to his loneliness?

I roamed through my closet after my bath, the strange soap still crackling on my skin. The immediately recognized Marie's handiwork in the nimble threading of each article of clothing for her presence was there in each fabric. I selected another sweater that was heaven to the touch and a pair of shorts and socks.

Just after I had brushed my teeth and I was running a comb through my hair, Bay entered my room, a smirk toying with her lips.

"Hiya, sister wife," Bay wiggled her wedding band in my face, her braided hair flopping against her shoulders. "We've only been married one night, and you've been bust, I see. What, you're not going to leave any Governor Jeremy for me? What happened to taking a stand?"

"What?" My eyebrows creased in confusion.

"You got knocked up! I saw him leave your room!"

I felt my cheeks grow hot. "How-I-What-Bay!" I spluttered. "We didn't! I promise! He came to my room last night for comfort because he was lonely, but I don't doubt the fact that consummating was on his mind!" I tugged anxiously on my hair, winding chunks around my fingers, totally and completely mortified.

"I'm just teasing you, Charlie," Bay grinned, obviously amused by my perplexed state. "As my mother would say, 'I'm just pullin' your leg,'"

I took a deep breath, throwing myself onto my bed and smothered my shrieks into the pillows. Bay patted my back, waiting for me to calm down.

"C'mon," she finally took my arm and tugged me to my feet. "Let's go do something,"

As the next few weeks passed, Bay and I grew closer as there was no sign of Jeremy. Sometimes we were called down to dinner, but we mostly had to sit upstairs and eat, listening to Hannah complain about the food or that Jeremy hadn't visited her yet. Our days consisted of virtual sports in the game room, becoming bemused and befuddled with all the different buttons and controllers that were meant to replace actual life. The only side of the game room Bay and I really focused on was the side that supplied practical board games and puzzles from the past. We didn't want to get lost in the world of endless illusions.

Bay and I would lounge around the sitting room or tap out notes on the piano, wishing we knew how to play. The little stuff I did know I tried to teach to Aubrey when she begged me to but she did not like the music from what she called the "ancient olden days". Her ignorance would never appreciate true art from masters called Beethoven, Mozart, and Bach.

When we weren't in the sitting room it was the library or the glass patio, sticking our noses in books and sharing the information we could find. Bay enjoyed picture books with stunning paintings from the past and other parts of history. I loved fiction and could usually be found with my face shoved in books. My favorite series was from the earlier twentieth century about an ordinary boy who discovers he's a wizard and attends a magical school where he learns spells and makes friends while preparing to face an evil wizard from a prophecy.

Our absolute favorite thing to do was roll around in what we called the "White Room" due to the absolute whiteness of the windowless walls and floors. By sticking different projections into a machine in the wall, we would watch the holograms come to life and wish we could actually be transported to the different projections. Bay and I would whisper secrets and tell stories about our times before we became trapped in this shared, luxurious hell. The projections would have to do till we actually earned Jeremy's favor and the freedom to roam the outdoors. Multiple times we were joined by Aubrey on her quest to find something fun to do. Sometimes Hannah would peek her head in and shake her head as if we were insane and below her. No irritated look could hide the longing in her eyes. Bay eventually decided she could join us, no matter how annoying she was, and tugged her in to lie beside me.

Aubrey didn't understand the magnitude behind the tales Bay and I would tell. She would tell us about her orphanage where she grew up and how horrible things were and how blessed she was to be here.

"They would beat us if we did things wrong," Aubrey told us once, revealing a scar on her neck and shoulder. "I got that from a knife during dinner. I wasn't sitting up straight enough. That's why I'm glad to be here with a man who loves me and chose me out of all the girls. But he only talks about boring stuff about flowers and paintings when I'm with him, and that's been rare, nowadays."

To her dismay, Jeremy had not even tried to kiss her once.

* * *

"When do you think Jeremy will come to us?"

I didn't look away from the blue sky that was projected onto the ceiling. Clouds floated by, meandering away on the stale air that rushed through the room as it pretended to be wind. I wished to transform into one of the fluffy clouds, to peruse the skies and float away from existence. To find a land that was still trapped in the twenty-first century across the sprawling oceans.

"He's already come to Hannah and Aubrey," Bay answered quietly. "But I don't want to know how that went,"

I finally let my eyes glance at Bay. She pursed her lips, her gray eyes thoughtful. My gaze flickered back up to the fake skies.

"He came to me," Bay finally muttered a few minutes later.

"But it wasn't-?"

"No, it wasn't for children," she quickly finished. "He just sat on my bed and we talked,"

I sat up. "What did you discuss?"

Bay shrugged, sitting up also. Her hands moved to a lock of my wavy hair. "We just had a conversation. He says he wants to take me outside and he said he was sorry that he's been so busy. We had lunch together and he told me this really funny joke about a bartender…"

She took the small rubber band that was holding up a part of her hair and twisted it into mine. Bay finished the braid so it laid on the side of my face. She then plucked a bobby pin out of her hair and slid it into mine so the braid ran across the side of my head.

"There," Bay smiled. "That looks good,"

My thoughts were already elsewhere than hair. Bay already had accepted her fate here. Should I? Or should I continue to fight, win the favor, and run?

"Lady Charlotte?" Marie poked her head into the room. "Headmaster Kiri wants to see you down in the gardens,"

"Can Bay come?" that was my immediate response.

"Lady Hannah has already been invited. Maybe next time,"

"Good luck!" Bay laughed at some private joke before I was towed out of the room and back into mine. Marie handed me a white strapless bra and pointed to the bathroom, handed me a dress and a pair of shoes, and told me to get in it. I obliged, doing as I was instructed.

The dress was a dusty light rose color, almost like a soft pale pink. It was held on by two thick straps and had a scoop collar. It clenched on my middle chest under my breasts and then flowed out, the bottom decorated with the same color lace. The intricate design contained lace roses. Under the lace was the under layer, so the lace was just a top covering of the bottom. It fell an inch or two above my knees. I silently thanked Marie that I wasn't in another sleazy dress like the symbolic one that I wore after my wedding. The shoes were white flats with normal soles, the rest made out of white lace.

"Do I really need to get this dressed up for Kiri?" I wondered aloud.

"Her name is _Housemaster _Kiri, Lady Charlotte," Marie corrected, "And yes, you should make a good impression. You look very elegant."

My makeup consisted of mascara and lip gloss. My nail polish was removed.

"What about Hugh?"

Marie told me to blot.

Shortly after I had finished, Hannah came bursting into the room in a breezy turquoise dress with capped sleeves and black flats, her eyes blazing.

Hannah always ignored the one sister wife rule that was always supposed to be upheld-you must be granted the permission of entering your fellow sister wives' room. To my great irritation, Hannah's eyes found mine, and the words that came out of her mouth were not the question I wished she would ask.

"You're coming too?" Her cherry red lips demanded.

I nodded, my eyes lingering on Marie. She dipped her head a fraction of an inch and then took my hand. She held her other out to Hannah but the seventeen year old didn't spare her a second glance.

"Housemaster Kiri is waiting," Marie broke the awkward silence as she led us to the elevator.

We were taken to the sprawling garden, the bright flowers popping like neon colors. Kiri stood at the entrance and she beamed when Marie dropped us off.

"Thank you, Marie. You're my favorite domestic, you know,"

"It's an honor, Housemaster," Marie bowed slightly and left to meet with the outside attendants. As soon as the little blonde was gone, Kiri smiled and said, "Hello, girls,"

"Hello, Housemaster Kiri!" Hannah greeted enthusiastically. I remained silent, shooting our Housemaster small smile as my own greeting.

"Oh, dears, please call me Kiri," Kiri insisted. "Shall we?"

As we strolled through the garden, Hannah twittered away, the center of attention as always. She and Kiri chatted, but Hannah did most of the talking. I paid no attention, my fingers running across the silky petals, inhaling the sweet fragrances of the blooming flowers.

We stopped in the greenhouse and Kiri dismissed Hannah. Hannah tried to object but Kiri told her that Jeremy would be looking for her and Hannah gladly skipped away. I was alone in the muggy, humid greenhouse with the female housemaster.

"Hannah is a very lovely girl, don't get me wrong," Kiri started, pausing the pick up a watering can to soak some type of white flowers, "but she tends to overshadow her sister wives,"

I didn't look up, my gaze focused on the bright purple blossoms to my right.

"And when a blossoming flower is planted in too much shade, it shrivels. Do you understand what I'm saying, Charlie?"

I tried not to be surprised by the use of my nickname.

"I'm the flower and Hannah's the shade," I responded.

Kiri brightened. "So lovely _and _intelligent! It would be such a shame to see you get too shaded by Hannah's longwinded motor mouth. Now, let's not continue to badmouth precious Hannah."

We walked in silence for a few moments, my eyes never leaving the bright array of plants.

"Do you like the flowers?" Kiri asked, noticing my focused gaze.

I nodded. I admired the healthy flowers, envious that even they knew how long they would live.

"I know you girls have been cooped up in the house lately. Jeremy has just been so busy with his father with profits and the wood…" Kiri trailed off. "I'll tell you what. How would you like to be able to tend to them with me in the mornings?"

"I'd like that very much," I smiled. It was hard not to adore the tiny woman with the caring face and eyes. I wondered if she was really evil to bring me here. Was it her intentions to suck me into that prison or was it Jeremy's?

Yet Jeremy did seem evil either. Maybe his kindness was an act. Or maybe it wasn't. The only one that seemed evil was Kiri's husband due to his coldness.

I quickly scolded myself. I had to hate it here. I had to. These people kidnapped me from my home, took away my freedom, and dragged me here to be a baby machine to help repopulate the dying world.

But they hadn't _directly _kidnapped me. My real anger should be at the men who did, the pigs who sold me out. And Bishop, the man I had trusted most, brought me to this hell.

I was wrong again and I hated myself for trying to find tranquility in this world. I had to keep despising and lying if I was ever going to get out.

But despising the woman I secretly liked was extremely hard.

* * *

-Prism Fire-


	4. Opaque

**Thank you, _Pillow of Winds_ by Pink Floyd, for inspiring this chapter. I only wish I got more feed back on this story. I feel like my writing is going to waste. Then again, this is a small section of FFN to be writing for ;A;**

**I can't believe this took so long to get out. I blame school. Yup. School needs to crawl in a hole and die and then vomit all over itself then drown in said bodily fluids so I can write more.**

**...Maybe I'm being over dramatic. **

* * *

**OPAQUE: **

**A Foggy Emotion of Despair**

* * *

_"Let's have a party," _My memories echo.

_ My head slowly raised from my plate to shoot my husband a quizzical glance. He returned the gesture with a small smile. _

_ "Of course! Yes, we totally should!" Aubrey clapped her hands, squealing loudly. Hannah nodded enthusiastically. _I remember that I innerly rolled my eyes.

_ "For our anniversary, right?" Bay's calm voice quickly quieted the room. Hannah and Aubrey stared at her as if she was from another planet._

_ Jeremy dipped his head. "Exactly." _

_ "Okay," was my only response. I excused myself and headed upstairs..._

About a month or two had passed since my buying; I honestly wasn't sure for time seemed nonexistent here. Days came and went fast with Bay, night and day mixed into one ugly muddle of information. We were never called down to dinner unless invited by Jeremy, which was rare. We were told he was out and about. I could only wish that I was out and about.

My pain for my family ached inside every bone, every heart beat sung for them, every breath whispered their names. But as the time passed I started to forget their faces. Their voices. Their smiles. They were my past life, and this was my life now, no matter whether I liked it or not. And, scarily enough, a tiny part of me did.

I stood by the pool, sipping on a glass of sweetened raspberry tea, twirling the little umbrella in my hands. I wore a deep blue party dress that Marie claimed made my eyes even bluer with matching flats. I was glad the fabric flowed and didn't cling to my body and was at a modest length just above my knees. I hated any sort of skimpy outfit.

Bay stood by my side in a matching pink dress and shoes. Somewhere, Hannah was dressed in green and Aubrey in red, but they didn't matter to me. They were on another man's arm, dancing the night away, searching for the elusive Jeremy. Even though Jeremy promised more time to his wives, he was failing miserably.

"At least he hasn't been trying to...you know...have children." As always, Bay seemed to read my mind. I nodded in agreement.

"You ladies want to dance?" Two gentlemen asked, offering their hands. They reeked of whiskey and wine.

"No thank you," I shook my head. Bay quickly agreed. But, despite our protests, we were swept up onto the dance floor.

The huge gazebo served as the dancing area, twinkling with strung up rainbow lights and vibrating with a violent, resonant beat. I knew somewhere in the crowd were the other wives, but the outskirts were only men and the odor of intoxication as the darkness descended upon us, twinkling stars mere pinholes in the ebony curtain of night.

The drunk man rubbed his body against mine, muttering incoherent things in my ears, laughing at his own stupid jokes and cackling every time he stepped on my feet. His hands rubbed slow circled up and down my body, one hand traveling higher and higher while the other traveled lower, down towards my hips-

I tore away from him, stomping down on his feet. He let out a roar of pain and fury and moved to grab me but I was too quick.

When I finally escaped to the fringes of the dance floor I rushed off of the gazebo, fighting for breath. I strode towards the pool, hand in my hair while the other rested over my heart. I couldn't take it here. I couldn't stay here. I had to leave. I had to leave. I couldn't leave. I would never leave-

I sat down, folding my feet beside me as I tried to calm my mind which was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. I twirled my hair, taking deep breaths. I needed to breath. To bath in the pale glow of the moon now that I was away from the chaos unfolding on the gazebo.

"Are...are you alright?"

I looked up to find Jeremy standing over me, a worried look on his face. I swallowed, not replying.

Jeremy sat down next to me, looking me in the eye. "You look so pretty tonight. I've been trying to dance with all of you but every dance Hannah and Aubrey want me all to themselves," he smiled sheepishly.

_'Then go find them,' _I wanted to tell him. _'They'll love you much more than I ever will.' _

"Thank you," I responded. "You look very nice too."

"Do you want to dance?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm not the best dancer," I said honestly.

A grin spread across his face, lighting up his handsome features. "Neither am I. We can suck together,"

Like my life here, I was pulled to my feet and plunged back into the mayhem that was the dance floor. I shivered involuntarily as we passed the drinking session and Jeremy offered his arm. For once, I gladly took it.

Once in the heart of the throng, Jeremy started off with a pitiful boogie. It was enough to bring a smile to my face. Jeremy's smile widened even further when he caught me grinning at him.

_'I'm laughing _at _you, don't you know?' _I think. _'But...you make this kind of fun. Maybe I will play wife...' _

My hips started to sway and my head nodded with the beat. As the beat quickens and the bass thumps, I gradually beginning to emerge, memories swirling through my mind.

_My little brother took my hand, attempting to twirl me under his arm. I duck, spinning underneath his grasp before he reaches up to place his hand on my hips and we waltz across the room to the downtempo. _

The colors are swirling faster and people are whooping and shouting as they dance. Jeremy and I move in synch, not perfect dancers but not totally sucking either.

_My little sister took her turn with Kaleb. My father twirled me about as we stepped, perfecting our dance. _

_ All of a sudden my father stooped down to kiss my forehead, his paternal gaze sad. _

_ "We miss you, Charlie," _

My memories shatter before me as grief swells through my body. "I have to take a break,"

"You sure?"

I try to look out of breath for Jeremy's sake. "Yeah, I'm just going to sit down over there,"

As I move to a nearby bench, I spotted my husband heading over to the bar, offering his hand to a waiting Bay. She downed her glass of wine, took his hand, and the two are just in time for a slow dance.

I buried my face in my hands, trapped in swirling recollections.

* * *

I sat on my bed in the darkness, the only light pooling in through the open door. A door creaked open nearby, two shadows spreading across the ground. They were followed by Bay and Jeremy, holding hands, giggling and shushing one another. I got up, moving to the doorway as they teetered down the hall, interlocked hands swinging. Jeremy pressed Bay against the wall and she smiled as their lips met in a drunken exchange of love. Again and again they met till Bay gave a tiny moan and grabbed his shirt, pulling her lips to his ear. He nodded and gave her an inebriated, lopsided grin and they both entered her room, shutting the door behind them.

I slowly returned to mine, crawled under the covers, and grabbed a pillow to smother my screams.

* * *

The next week I spent alone. Bay occasionally joined me, but I couldn't look her in the eye and gave her a cold shoulder. She didn't understand why.

_It was the morning after the party. I sat at the piano, slowly tapping out high plinks in a lonely tune. Hannah strode in, her arms folded with a cross expression with a blonde companion close behind. Bay walked in a way I could only describe as somewhat dreamy. She winced slightly whenever she took to large of a step. _

_ "She's been following me all morning," Hannah complained. "She won't leave me alone," _

_ Bay sat down in a chair and picked up a book. I quickly noticed that it was upside down. _

_ "Maybe she wants to tell you something," I replied softly. _

_ "Or rub something in my face," Hannah snorted with a frigid glimpse at Bay. _

_ Bay ignored us, a small, amused smile toying on the corner of her lips as she tried to figure out why she couldn't process her book properly._

Sure I loved Bay, but at this moment I couldn't muster up the urge to forgive her. Or pity her.

"Cheer up, Charlie!" Kiri chirped as I helped her tend to the flowers. "You've seem so down lately."

"Sorry, Kiri," I apologized, plucking a shriveled bud from a luscious bush. I rolled the bud between my fingers, tucking it away into my pocket.

"There's nothing to apologize for, sweetie. Maybe you just need some more time outside or with your dear in-law."

"Where has Jeremy been lately?" I asked suddenly. Kiri smiled, taking a moment to water a flowering plant before she responded.

"Helping his father with work. We have been selling lumber lately, and it's a bit chaotic. I never thought cutting down and selling trees and plants would be so time-consuming. He hasn't had much time for you girls has he?"

_'For one he's had plenty,' _I thought bitterly. Instead I responded, "No. He hasn't."

"I'll make sure he does," Kiri said sweetly.

I was dismissed and sent to dinner. When I entered the room, Aubrey and Hannah were conspiring on one side of the table, their whispered debate quick and choppy. I sat down next to Bay but she didn't look up.

"Sorry I'm late," I told Jeremy who sat at the head of the table.

"No problem," Jeremy assured me before he dove back into his pile of paperwork by his plate. I began to eat. By the time dinner was over, Bay had hardly even touched her food. Bay was _always_ hungry. I examined her closely. Her face was a but paler than usual and there was a fine sheen of sweat on her forehead. My hand brushed my pocket.

"Bay, are you-?"

Before I could even finish my sentence, Bay got to her feet with a dazed look on her face. Spun around with a ragged gulp and vomited.

"Bay!" I cried.

_"Ewwww!"_ Aubrey squealed. Jeremy leaped to his feet, screaming at the staff and wrapped his arms around Bay before she collapsed in his arms, her head lolling about.

"Oh my gosh, Bay!" I whispered in shock, unable to say anything more. Tears pricked hot at the back of my eyes and overflowed, streaming down my face.

"What's wrong with her?" Even Hannah was worried.

"I don't know!" Jeremy shouted, his voice tight with fear. "Dad?! _DAD?!" _

Member of the staff rushed into room along with Jeremy's father. Together they laid Bay carefully onto the ground away from the puke. The wives and I were ushered up to our rooms to wait. In the elevator I noticed even Hannah was fighting back tears. Aubrey was sobbing and clinging to me, terrified for our sister wife.

I sat with Aubrey in her room, Hannah shutting herself up in her own as Aubrey cried into my shoulder. The small thing was much frailer than she pretended to be, sniffling and hiccuping with little animal-like noises.

About an hour of waiting torture Marie finally came up to Aubrey's room, followed by Aubrey's domestic; a small girl with black hair and dark pale eyes.

"Charlie," Marie muttered close to my ear. I was surprised at the informality. "Charlie, Bay's-"

"Is she alright?" I uttered. Marie leaned close to my ear, her lips brushing my skin.

"Charlie...Bay...Bay is expecting a baby."

There was hidden glee in her voice, coated by the fact that she probably wished it was me having the baby. She wished she could be the domestic that got to help care for the next little heiress.

I could only watch as my vision spun and grew opaque before I tumbled into darkness.

* * *

- Prism Fire -


	5. Irony

**I have a new story up if any of you Avenger's fans want to check it out. It's called _Titanium._ I would appreciate the feedback like the wonderful reviews I'm getting here. I can't thank you all enough for either just jumping on the boat or have been around since the beginning. I really love you all. Thank you so much. **

**Inspired by the album _Division Bell _by Pink Floyd (more formally, David Gilmour, for Roger Waters had departed at that point). **

**I've been on a Floyd kick lately. **

* * *

**IRONY: **

**Relating to the Things in the Paradox **

* * *

The house bustled with life and cheer and, as promised, Jeremy spent more time with us up on the wives' floor. Unfortunately and fortunately, he seemed to spend every waking moment with Bay. I normally observed them from the shadows, returning to my life role as wallflower.

Bay radiated animation from her every pore and Aubrey groveled, following her pregnant sister wife like a lost puppy. I only felt betrayed by the girl who said she would never allow herself to end up in her situation.

My time with Bay was scarce. She knew her traitorous deeds and I couldn't look her in the eye, or her small baby bump which you could only notice if you looked at her from the side or if she was wearing tight shirt, which she normal wore.

My skills on the piano progressed rapidly for most of my days were spent working at the instrument. To my delight, the staff moved it to the glass patio as a surprise. From there my soul poured out through the keys as my fingers flew down and up the keyboard.

When Aubrey wasn't with Bay, she played outside with me, screaming in delight as we swam in the pool or flipping like a gymnast master on the trampoline. She taught me a few tricks, but I couldn't do anything more than a front flip. After that we'd lay in the grass and talk about our lives here at the mansion (I did most of the listening).

One afternoon I strode outside, the summer sun bathing me in it's hot, golden glow. I headed towards the trampoline when I heard footsteps behind me.

I pivoted, finding Hannah running to catch up with me. When she reached me, there was a hopeful, yet hesitant look on her face. "Um...do-do you think I can, um, hang out with you?"

I nodded and smiled slightly. Hannah had claimed to be too mature for "children's games". Maybe she had finally figured out how crowded, yet empty, the wives' floor could be.

"I was just heading out for the trampoline," I told her as we walked. She said nothing, her olive green eyes following the path. I kicked off my shoes, climbing up onto the trampoline. Hannah did the same, a slightly terrified look contorting her pretty features.

"You've never been on a trampoline before, have you?"

Hannah shook her head, her feet unsure on the foreign material.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. We're netted in so we can't fall off." I bounced against the wall as demonstration. Hannah still looked unsure. I grabbed her hands, bouncing up and down. Hannah began to bounce with me, her face breaking out in an incredulous beam of delight. I let go when she began to laugh, jumping higher and higher. I taught her how to flip and soon we were both racing across the black surface, flipping and trying to tag one another.

The twinkle of delight in Hannah's eye was something I had never experience before. I had only seen her masquerade of fake emotions, wearing a mask of fake smiles and dimples. Now her eyes were alive and her lips were spread in a continuous grin. She was beautiful when she smiled; not to impress, but to show she was alive and well.

I flopped down on the trampoline when my lungs burned and legs ached and Hannah followed suit. We were silent for a long time, our eyes watching the clouds.

"Charlotte...?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

I didn't look over but I grinned in response. Hannah's elbow poked my ribcage.

"You're welcome," I responded with another smile. But that one slowly slid off of my face. "I wish Bay was out here with us. Aubrey too."

"Jeremy is with them." Hannah's voice was beginning to sour.

"You're still his favorite, though," I replied simply.

Hannah shook her head, the gesture of objection shaking the springs. "No, I'm not. I would have smothered you with my ego by now. You honestly don't see the way he looks at you?"

"I have, but I see them as looks of hunger."

"You're sadly mistaken," Hannah uttered with a small _tsk_. "And totally oblivious."

* * *

_Knock Knock. _

I bolted up as the door swung open, clutching the covers to my chest. I blinked a few times, dazed and disoriented as the morning light poured my open shades. My vision cleared with several more hard blinks. Jeremy stood waiting in my doorway with a breakfast tray in his hands, his face hesitant.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Jeremy apologized. "Can I come in?"

I nodded, taking deep breaths to calm my racing heart. I had been dreaming about my father, chasing him through thickening mist, searching for his hand. One moment he was there before me, and then he would disappear, replaced by Headmaster Hugh. I rubbed my head as Jeremy came to my bedside, now concerned.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded again. I pulled the covers away, swinging my legs over the bedside which caused my night gown to billow gently. Jeremy, now assured I was alright, smiled. I locked my gaze with his, his warm chocolate brown eyes affectionate and sincere.

I got up, crossing to my closet and shutting the door to get dress. I roamed the expanse wardrobe for a moment, choosing a pair of perfectly fitting jeans and a cashmere sweater. I slipped on a pair of socks last before I walked out, heading to the bathroom to grab a brush.

Jeremy watched from his perch on the ottoman as I brushed my hair, the dark brown curls bouncing and rippling with each stroke. He waited till I was done to speak.

"I brought you breakfast."

"I see that," I replied, scooping up the cup of blueberries. I had only read about them in books, but never seen one up close, let alone taste one. I rolled one between my finger, staring at the plump, bright blue beauty in my hand before I stuck it in my mouth. The tender flesh ripped easily between my teeth. The juices bathing my tastebuds were enough to to make me grin. It was one of the best things I had ever tasted. I quickly ate another and another, smiling widely.

"You've never had blueberries before?" Jeremy sat next to me on the bedside, his voice surprised. I shook my head, plucking a blueberry from the cup. The next act was purely impulse and it shocked even me, though I fought not to show it, my eyes were deceptive. As always, I was an open book.

I had reached out and held the berry to Jeremy's lips, offering him one of my delicious treats. Jeremy opened his mouth and I dropped the berry onto his tongue. He chewed and swallowed, opening his mouth for another. I bit the corner of my lip a smirk, plopping one into his mouth.

"We should do something today," my husband offered. "Would you like to?"

My brain reasoned logically, not wanting to be anywhere near him, but my heart overpowered it. Something inside of me told me even though Jeremy was the cause of this situation, he was not the bad guy. He wasn't right?

I nodded, smiling slightly.

After breakfast I brushed my teeth and put on pair of shoes, Jeremy leading me outside. We walked side by side in silence, the light breeze whispering through the leaves and teasing our hair, I letting him lead. We soon arrived at a large, penned enclosure with several dog houses. Jeremy motioned for me to watch and he whistled a quick two note.

Five, yapping, wriggling dogs emerged from the houses, tongues lolling, ears perked, and tails wagging. They were in an array of color, one an overly friendly large golden dog, a long-haired, skinny and nimble looking black and white dog, a slim short-haired, long-legged and elegant looking gray dog, a small white puppy patched with light brown, and the last a huge black and brown dog.

"Say hello to Phoebe, Bailey, Charm, Kipper, and Fang," Jeremy grinned, opening the gate and squeezing through. I hesitated but followed.

I was quickly swarmed by dogs, tackled to the ground by the biggest and licked to death by the littlest. Charm, the gray one, must have sensed my uneasiness and was the only one who did not attack openly with love, but with reassurance.

Jeremy pulled me up off the ground, laughing hard. "They like you!"

"They almost killed me," I responded with a gasp, but I couldn't help but laugh with him. Kipper, the little puppy, and Bailey, the border collie, ran circles around my legs. Charm nosed my hand and Fang and Phoebe licked my other.

"Do they ever come out from the fence?"

Jeremy nodded. "I'm scared to leave them out all the time, though. I only take them out when I'm out so I can keep an eye on them. Phoebe," he patted the golden, "was going to be stuck in with a cruel, abusing breeder. Bailey and Charm came from the same place, illegal dog races. I found Kipper on the streets and Fang was pulled into the dog fights. I rescued them all."

"That was kind of you," I said.

"I don't like it when animals are abused," Jeremy responded.

"Do the others know about your dogs?" I asked.

"Yes. Bay likes to see them and Aubrey is more fond of playing with Kipper. Hannah likes them better on the other side of the fence," Jeremy explained with a small shrug.

I crouched down, petting the animals in silence. Jeremy joined me, greeting his beloved pets with smiles and kind, uttered words. We sat like that for a long time, I getting to know the dogs and Jeremy happy to be reunited.

"I want to show you something else." Jeremy stood up, gesturing for me to come. I waved my goodbyes, following Jeremy through the yard and to a large hill at the far end near the forest. Together we climbed the hill, at the top a large tree. In the shade of the towering maple was a spread checkered blanket and a picnic basket. I smiled at the cheesiness. Even though today escape had been on my mind, I was compelled to stay here with Jeremy. It was like my heart longed for him, which frankly terrified and shocked me.

We sat down in the shadows of the leaves, Jeremy opening the basket and handing me a sandwich wrapped in wax paper. I unwrapped the deliciousness between two slices of bread, taking a bite. Jeremy smiled, already half way through his by the time I looked up again.

"Thanks for coming out with me today, Charlie," Jeremy said.

I blinked, my response slow. "You're welcome," I paused before continuing. "Jeremy? Can I ask you a question? Why did you pick me to come out with you?"

"Because you're my wife," Jeremy responded, snorting slightly as his grin grew.

"It's just...we don't spend much time together. I mean, most of the time your with Bay and others you're with Hannah or doting on Aubrey," I continued on.

Jeremy's smile faded slightly and he blushed, his eyes focusing down on his knees. "Well, it's just...I mean...this is going to sound _stupid _but sometimes I get nervous around you."

"Wait, what?! _Why?" _

"Because you hold yourself differently than your sister wives. You're much more quiet and you seem more anxious and soft spoken," Jeremy explained. "And I like that about you. You're thoughtfulness. Don't get me wrong, I love Aubrey and Hannah, but they're clingy. Bay is emotional a lot behind closed doors even though she seems happy, it's almost like she's _not. _And you're much simpler. You don't mind being by yourself because you know how to entertain yourself. Both you and Bay do, but Bay is much more loud."

"You make me nervous all the time."

Jeremy was taken aback, his chocolate eyes widening. "_Really?" _

I nodded, answering quietly, "You intimidated me at first."

Jeremy chuckled to himself before his eyes found mine. "I'm terribly sorry for any misunderstandings, Lady Charlotte."

"Please call my Char-" My eyes widened as Jeremy's lips were suddenly pressed against mine. My heart leaped up in my throat before diving back down to hammer in my chest. His lips were soft against mine, hesitant. I relaxed, giving in to the kiss and closed my eyes. Electricity seemed to jolt through me every time our lips touched as the kiss grew more passionate. I wrapped arms around him, his fingers trapped in my hair, oddly at bliss with the man who had stolen me away from my home. Away from everything I had known and cherished. But the kiss was something else. It seemed to be the beginning. Even though I would always be bitter, deep down I cared for Jeremy, even if I would never admit it to myself.

And when the kiss was over, we lay looking at the sky through the leaves.

And on the way back we shared another kiss, this time short and sweet.

And on the way back we walked hand in hand.

And on the way back the irony of my situation was killing me.

* * *

_-Prism Fire-_


End file.
